role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
HydeMask
Edward Hyde, also known as Mr. Hyde or HydeMask, is a Human/Nocturne hybrid, born from the ambition of one Doctor Henry Jekyll, and DraculaeMask's gatekeeper, he's used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality HydeMask is an uncaring jerk, sadistic, crooked, dastardly, he's everything his original self sought to never become, and then some. HydeMask's evil nature has driven him to become the definition of an "Un-Gentleman", doing such charming activities for the British eye as are going around the town beating people up, walking into bars, starting fights, getting drunk, flirting with married women, stealing candy from babies, stealing from old men, and causing a ruckus. However, he does have a magistral intellect, which he retained from Jekyll ever since he separated from him. This knowledge on the field of machinery, alchemy, and chemistry turns HydeMask into a jack of all trades, even more so, being a contemporary of Victorian England and watching the birth of modern machinery, allowing Hyde to concoct intrinsecate plans and crooked weaponery for his employers. History Backstory If you've read the novel by Robert Louis Stevenson, you've not missed much: Edward Hyde was created as a split personality of kind Doctor Henry Jekyll, after he self-tested his own "True Nature" serum to see if it worked. Upon taking it, the serum awoke Jekyll's repressed instincts and violent nature from its eternal slumber...this is where the story as you know it ends We find Jekyll dead, from an apparent suicide, at the end of the book, but what was the cause? simple, in a last-ditch effort, Henry Jekyll tried to create a counter-serum for what awoke Hyde, using a recently discovered component: Shade, it did separate Jekyll from Hyde, but what happened was...Hyde was now free to roam, and the first thing he did, was kill Jekyll via gunshot, before breaking free, and taking England by storm. HydeMask was free to roam, and do he did all throughout England, some knew him by the pen name "Jack the Ripper", some knew him by the pen name "Arthur Moriarty", all we knew, HydeMask was a lumbering threat by the turn of the century, and no one knew his true face. HydeMask eventually found himself at a mask ball in Wallachia, at the south of Romania, where he met DraculaeMask, and offered him his services, eventually gathering him a new servant in the form of PeludaMask, whom he found in the french sewers, and getting an old friend, SlenderMask, to join the cause, HydeMask now had allies, and we should be very afraid... Debut: Mad Monster Party! HydeMask was invited, by Drac himself, to accompany him, alongside SlenderMask, PeludaMask, and LycanMask, to a meeting of Nocturne Monsters, he agreed wholeheartedly, it was a while ever since he went to a bar anyways. In Athens, Greece, HydeMask helped DraculaeMask and SlenderMask haul the coffin for PeludaMask, and bring LycanMask inside the building, the trio was met by the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, who demanded their services to compensate the loss of NemeanMask and KitsuneMask, HydeMask, finding himself at large once more, agreed, and prepared himself to return to the streets. Powers and Abilities * 'Cane Knife: '''HydeMask's weapon of choice, formerly a tool Dr. Jekyll had at his disposal, and which he used to cut loose wires, as well as weed out his garden, HydeMask uses it to chop, cut, and maim his enemies into ribbons. * '''Chaos Energy Manipulation: '''Dr. Jekyll's potion based itself on the concept of order and chaos, with Hyde representing Chaos itself, this allows HydeMask to project electricity-like surges of pitch-black color from his claws, and delivering discharges capable of powering up complex machinery, but also turning them into erratic time bombs about to fall apart due to the contained chaos. ** '''Psycho Wave: '''HydeMask's trademark attack, he fires a ball of Chaos Energy, which flies an erratic, unpredictable path, flying all over the place before exploding as soon as it hits a solid object. * '''High Intellect: '''HydeMask's brain is an equal to Dr. Jekyll's, as such, he maintains the latter's knowledge, and mastery of machinery, alchemy, chemistry, and human studies. * '''Da Vinci's Wings: '''HydeMask's mean of transport, two large bat-like wings made out of iron, and cloth, which he stole from Leonardo Da Vinci's private laboratory, he uses them to fly accross the city, flapping them at the push of a button. * '''Pragmatism: '''In the book, Mr. Hyde beat an old man to death with an umbrella, as such, HydeMask retains the ability to use anything in his reach as a weapon, from umbrellas to household items to a bar stool, HydeMask always finds a weapon to use. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''HydeMask is capable of giving chase to wheeled vehicles and jumping through flights of stairs without breaking a single bone, while also being strong enough to yank pieces of scrap out of socket for his own machines. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''HydeMask is crippled by light, which represents the Order to his Chaos, it causes him to find himself unable to fully use his Chaos Energy, and as such, he weakens. * '''No Real Abilities: '''Barring out Chaos Energy, HydeMask's ""powers"" are all weapons he fashions out of anywhere, or his own brute strength, as such, HydeMask finds himself at a disadvantage against complex foes. Trivia * HydeMask is the first Nocturne with '''a Human '''motif to exist * HydeMask is obviously based on Mr. Hyde, from the Robert Louis Stevenson novel, the Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, taking components from both the movie incarnations, and even the NES game one. ** However, he's also based on the Man with the Beaver Hat, from the silent horror movie, London after Midnight, and Knock, the assistant of Count Orlok, from Nosferatu. ** And also, he's based on Vaudeville Villains such as Dick Dastardly, Dan Backslide, and Robbie Rotten. * HydeMask acts as PeludaMask's guardian, and is the one to discipline him by yanking his tail at times. * HydeMask has a high resistance to alcohol, taking more than one bottle to get him drunk. * Whenever HydeMask delivers a stab from his Cane Knife, a dischordant "VWEEP!" is heard, alluding to Alfred Hitchock's ''Psycho. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Male Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Mastermind Intelligence